my_high_school_musical_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriella Montez
Gabriella Montez is the hard-working girlfriend of Troy Bolton. She is the only child to Maria Montez. Extraordinarily beautiful and academically gifted, Gabriella is constantly examining what she wants for herself. Her main concern is how it will affect her as an individual. She tends to be shy and private about her feelings and prefers not to be in the spotlight. Her main tool for making decisions seems to revolve around what she wants for herself independently. Though she doesn't like to be the center of attention, her shyness seems to dissipate when she loses herself in a song and lets herself live in the moment. She urges Troy to enjoy the present rather than worry about the future in the second season. Her selfness is shown by her reluctance to think about the future and lose the joys the present has brought her. She seems happiest when enjoying the current moment, whether it’s dancing with Troy on the school roof or taking funny pictures for the yearbook. Though thinking about the future tends to bring her down, she realizes that she can’t run away from it forever. She has the ability to intuitively read Troy and his motives, and she develops a clearer insight of what she wants for herself throughout the episodes. The interaction between her and her best friend Taylor McKessie, a dominant academic genius, best demonstrates her inferior-self. She finds it hard to make decisions concerning college and such, it makes it difficult for her to be decisive and give practical factors higher priority than personal factors. Taylor scolds her for wanting to give up the opportunity to go to Stanford early so that she can be with Troy, whom she sees as clouding Gabriella’s judgment. Nonetheless, she is shown to be an excellent student with good organizational skills and self-reliance. 'Physical Appearance' Gabriella stands at 5'1" and has a delicate frame. She has an olive-complexion that glows with youth and health, free of blemishes or freckles. She has high cheek bones, a slightly up turned small nose, and full cupid bow lips. Her eyes are wide and almond-shaped, the most stunning facial feature, and are chocolate-colored with flecks of rich gold around the dark iris. They are framed by thick dark lashes, curled out in an almost feline fashion, with thin arched brows. Her hair is thick and falls to her bottom in full corkscrew curls and is often left down with the front pulled back. It is a rich brown in color with slight dark gold undertones that shine in the sunlight. Her arms are thin and though she has some muscle there is hardly any definition to her arms. Her legs are long, shapely, and lean. The overall shape of her body is a thin hourglass. As the brainy-yet-beautiful girl next door, Gabriella is not afraid to be herself, which is readily apparent in her laid-back Bohemian wardrobe. With hippy-inspired pieces from American Eagle and Free People, she put together a look to channel her romantic ensembles -- pairs a flirty floral dress with a cozy cardigan, and piles on jewelry -- mixing it up with turquoise stones and big wooden beads. 'Personality and Traits' Gabriella has a natural kindness to her that attracts attention, meaning she has the tendency to make friends quite easily. As she is such a people-person and is always the one who can never say no, sometimes she may come across as naïve. As Gabriella dreams big, this, of course, means she must be able to put forward the greatest effort possible to be able to reach those dreams. Growing up with a lot of academic activities to learn, meant that learnt to become very hard-working and attentive with every task she is given. The way she believes an individual should live their life is through hard-work and dedication because not everyone is lucky enough to have things handed down to them on a silver platter. Always enthusiastic and thinking positively is something that Gabriella is proud of, through life she's gone through a lot of criticisms with people telling her that being a lawyer would be near impossible, but with the right attitude, she finds that blocking opinionated thoughts helps her. In general everyday life, having a certain mind-set can help you in a positive or negative way and why should you think so pessimistically? Gabriella's bold and lively personality can bring out the best in people as well as show anyone who doubts her how she'll never give up without a proper fight. Role in Series ''Pilot TBA The Start of Something New TBA Get'cha Head in the Game TBA What I've Been Looking For TBA Stick to the Status Quo TBA When There Was Me and You TBA Bop to the Top TBA Breaking Free TBA We're All In This Together TBA What Time Is It? TBA Fabulous TBA Work This Out TBA You Are The Music In Me TBA I Don't Dance TBA Gotta Go My Own Way TBA Bet On It TBA Everyday TBA All For One TBA Now or Never TBA Right Here, Right Now TBA I Want It All TBA Can I Have This Dance TBA A Night To Remember TBA Just Wanna Be With You TBA The Boys Are Back TBA Walk Away TBA Scream TBA We're All In This Together TBA High School Musical TBA '''Trivia' * Source material says that she's the youngest of her and Troy's friend group. Category:Characters Category:LGBTQ Ally Category:Anti-Bullying Advocate